Ruiva e Bêbada
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • Como se não bastasse o fato de ser uma ruiva de cabeça quente, embriagava-se. E ainda dizia que era tudo culpa do vinho - Suigetsu&Karin - UA •
1. Noite do Vinho I

_**Avisos Iniciais:**_

- Fanfic em UA (Universo Alternativo). Contém palavrões (nada realmente grave) e uso de bebida alcoólica.

- Perdão pelos personagens OOC. Karin tem um motivo para estar assim e o Suigetsu, que também deve ter ficado OOC... Eu não sei bem, talvez a situação tenha pedido esse comportamento o_o

- Naruto e todos os outros personagens (felizmente)** não **me pertencem... Ah, se pertencesse... /evil

- Espero que gostem ;D

**

* * *

Ruiva e Bêbada**

"_Como se não bastasse o fato de ser uma ruiva de cabeça quente, embriagava-se. E ainda dizia que era tudo culpa do vinho."_

_**

* * *

I. Noite do Vinho I**_

.

Estava parado na frente do prédio onde Karin morava há pouco tempo. Retirou o celular do bolso e verificou a mensagem novamente. Não havia qualquer nexo nas palavras escritas. Ele suspirou se perguntando o que aquela maluca estaria aprontando agora.

Subiu pelas escadas do prédio sem qualquer humor para as brincadeiras sem-graça daquela maluca.

Bateu na porta três vezes e esperou que alguém atendesse a porta. Ouviu a risada estridente vinda do outro lado e ouviu os passos de alguém que se aproximava. Quando a porta foi aberta, deu de cara com uma ruiva sorridente e que continuou sorrindo quando percebeu que ele estava ali.

Alguma coisa estava definitivamente errada.

Karin normalmente demonstrava mau humor, desagrado ou pelo menos um comentário azedo para quando ele aparecia sem que ela estivesse esperando.

- Suigetsu! Entre, entre... - Ela pediu, abrindo espaço para que ele passasse. A fala dela estava enrolada, como se a língua desconhecesse a própria "moradia".

Suigetsu percebeu que a casa estava terrivelmente bagunçada - mais até do que poderia ser considerado normal. E qualquer um com algum senso de humor perguntaria se passou um furacão por ali (e isso ele sabia por que tinha um senso de humor, mas achava que não deveria utilizá-lo até fazer as perguntas certas, antes que as esquecesse).

- Está tudo bem? - Perguntou, encarando o rosto sorridente.

- Claro! Por que não estaria? - Franziu o cenho antes de voltar a sorrir.

- Por que você está bêbada feito um gambá?

- Não seja um chato, eu estou só me divertindo... Aliás, você devia beber também. Aparentemente você está precisando melhorar esse humor, nem parece o Suigetsu cheio de piadinhas sem graça que eu conheço! - Karin falou sentando-se no sofá e tomando um gole da taça que estava na mesa de centro da sala.

- Eu não quero beber, não hoje... - Suigetsu respondeu sentando-se de frente para ela. - O que você está bebendo mesmo? - Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, enquanto mentalmente fazia outra pergunta: "quanto ela bebeu?".

- Vinho! - Sorriu animada enquanto levantava a garrafa, como se mostrasse um prêmio que acabara de ganhar.

- Sabe que amanhã vai ser como se tivessem colocado um bloco de concreto no lugar da sua cabeça, certo?

- Qual é? Eu nem bebi tanto assim. E vinho faz bem ao coração! - Ela cruzou os braços e fingiu uma indignação que não sentia. Na verdade, Karin estava se sentindo leve e feliz.

O rapaz suspirou enquanto pensava no que faria: deixá-la ali, afundando cada vez mais no álcool? Ou simplesmente passar mais algum tempo com aquela Karin bem humorada (e bêbada)?

A única coisa a qual Suigetsu conseguia se lembrar era de um pequeno ditado de bêbado que dizia: a bebida entra e a verdade sai. Seria verdade?

Não custaria tanto assim tentar arrancar algumas verdades daquela maluca, certo? Ele não tinha culpa se ela era uma perdedora que se embriagava com vinho de forma tão leviana e ainda o fazia ficar preocupado_. Tch_, ele, por mais que não quisesse admitir, estava preocupado com o que ela estivesse aprontando e temeu ser algo que ele não pudesse reverter.

Mas ela só estava se divertindo a base de álcool e parecia feliz demais até.

- Há quanto tempo você está bebendo? - Ele perguntou tentando parecer despreocupado enquanto procurava deduzir quanto ela bebera. Ele sabia que era muito mais fácil fazer aquela pergunta diretamente, mas temia que ela lhe enrolasse, mesmo estando tão bêbada para conseguir elaborar uma resposta convincente e não tão reveladora.

- Um tempo aí... - Deu de ombros. Exatamente aquele tipo de resposta que ele não queria. Era melhor parar de se preocupar com aquilo, pensou.

- Onde você guarda suas taças? - Ele perguntou levantando-se.

- Uou! Alguém decidiu beber! Na parte de cima do armário da cozinha... O que fica perto da janelinha. - Ele teve problemas em compreender o que ela dizia, por conta da bebida. Parecia que ela estava com preguiça de falar somado ao fato de ter uma língua que não estava em seu "perfeito estado".

- Beber acompanhado é melhor, não acha? - Ele perguntou da cozinha, enquanto abria o armário, tirava uma taça e a lavava.

- Não sei. Talvez. - Deu de ombros novamente. - Depende da companhia. - Disse depois de dar um longo gole no líquido que estava em sua taça.

- Eu não sou bom o suficiente pra você? - Ele vinha da cozinha com uma expressão séria no rosto. Por um momento, depois de pronunciar a pergunta, ele pensou que talvez a frase tivesse um duplo sentido que Karin logo perceberia.

- Ah, não esquenta. Você serve. Por enquanto. - A situação talvez estivesse pior do que ele imaginava.

Suigetsu colocou um pouco de vinho em sua taça e não fez mais que somente molhar levemente os lábios com a bebida. Observava Karin e se amaldiçoava por estar se metendo onde estava.

- Você não acha que já bebeu demais? - Ele arriscou.

- Ainda não... Tenho uma outra garrafa de um bom vinho me esperando quando eu terminar essa~- Falou quase cantarolando, apesar da dificuldade inicial em falar qualquer coisa que seja.

- Você não tem jeito... - Suspirou.

Karin nunca foi realmente tolerante para a bebida, mas insistia em dizer que era uma _expert_ no assunto e acabava exagerando ao tentar forçar o próprio limite.

Suigetsu a viu beber em oportunidades especialmente raras. A última, na festa de formatura do colegial, quando alguns dos garotos que estavam com eles contrabandearam bebida alcoólica para a festa, alegando ser perfeitamente normal eles fazerem isso, não foi o que ele chamaria de sucesso.

A ruiva não precisou de muito para ser uma das mais animadas na festa, apesar de ter chegado contrariada por conta da padronização das cores dos vestidos que as garotas deveriam usar. Logo ela estava passando cantadas em alguns homens que passavam por perto, ou cantarolava uma música terrivelmente brega. Ela ainda tentou subir em uma das mesas para tentar "tornar as coisas mais divertidas", mas a fizeram descer de lá, temendo que algum acidente mais grave acontecesse.

Os garotos que levaram a bebida foram descobertos e acabaram levando uma advertência da direção, mas eles estavam saindo do colégio, não era como se eles estivessem preocupados com aquilo.

Karin só ficara realmente arrependida de beber por conta do vexame que dera na frente do Sasuke e, segundo ela, ele nunca mais a olharia nos olhos (na verdade, Karin passou a evitar por um tempo os locais que ela sabia que ele frequentava, para não ter de encará-lo, mas não demorou muito para que a situação voltasse ao normal).

Depois disso, ele não soube se ela voltara a exagerar na bebida, aquela seria a primeira vez em todo esse tempo que passou desde então.

- Karin, lembra-se da última vez em que bebeu? - Ele perguntou para satisfazer a curiosidade que nascera repentinamente sobre os hábitos de bebida dela.

- Já faz algum tempo... Acho que foi na festa de formatura. Por quê? - A ruiva perguntou, séria. Suigetsu pensou que ela tivesse voltado ao seu "normal".

- Por nada. Eu só... Queria saber. - Comentou displicentemente.

Não tardou para que uma sonora gargalhada soasse por todo o ambiente. O rapaz olhou para Karin, esperando pacientemente para saber o que desencadeara tal ataque de riso.

- Eu me lembro de ter dançado em cima da mesa apesar de todo mundo estar dizendo para eu descer. - Conteve o riso ao lembrar a noite. - Mas não é como se eu me lembrasse de muita coisa...

- Que bom pra você... Isso te livra de memórias desagradáveis, você sabe.

- Isso é realmente bom... Quer dizer, exceto pelo fato de que eu não sei se tenho que me arrepender e do quê eu teria que me arrepender. Mas o que os olhos não veem, o coração não sente. - Ela comentou animada.

- Se eu fosse você eu não ficaria animada. Bêbado é um ser completamente imprevisível e sem qualquer noção do ridículo. - Falou levando a taça aos lábios mais uma vez, tomando um pequeno gole.

- Ah, não fale assim. Ser bêbado é ser feliz! - Suigetsu ainda se surpreendia com as besteiras que bêbados falavam. Como é possível ser feliz sendo bêbado com todos os contras de ingerir bebida alcoólica?

- Não me diga que você se sente bem depois de beber? Quer dizer, ressaca nem de longe é a melhor coisa do mundo.

- Quando se bebe, Suigetsu-estraga-prazeres, não se liga muito para ressaca. E o durante é o que importa, eu acho... - Franziu as sobrancelhas e procurou ponderar sobre o assunto, mesmo que o mundo começasse a girar para ela e pensar não fosse o seu forte naquele estado.

- Você está sendo teimosa como sempre... - Ele suspirou e encarou o céu através da janela.

Alguns minutos de silêncio se passaram, enquanto Karin enchia seu copo com mais vinho, antes que qualquer um dos dois resolvesse falar algo.

- É por isso? - Ele perguntou sem mirá-la.

- Por isso o quê? - Suigetsu devia estar ficando doido, conversando com ele mesmo ou pensando alto, mas Karin, mesmo que estivesse sóbria - ela tinha certeza - não entendia o que ele queria dizer.

- Que você está bebendo? Não se sente feliz normalmente? Não me admira que seja tão amargurada normalmente...

A pergunta pegou a garota de surpresa. Tanto que ela ignorou o comentário maldoso que viera depois. Era certo que os motivos que a levaram a beber naquela noite envolviam falta de contentamento, sim, mas sobre felicidade normalmente? Ela não tinha a menor ideia.

- Eu não sei. - A voz soava triste aos ouvidos de Suigetsu e ele imaginou que tivesse acertado em algum ponto. Se era o que doía mais, ele não sabia. - Mas e daí? Essas coisas não importam agora. - O sorriso que ela dera era um tanto quanto forçado, ele percebeu, mas preferiu ignorar aquilo.

O rapaz olhou para o relógio e resolveu ir embora, já que tudo estava aparentemente normal. Suigetsu ainda levantou e olhou para a garota que olhava para o fundo da taça com interesse.

- Eu já vou indo... - Comentou enquanto se dirigia para a porta. - Vê se não bebe o suficiente para virar uma porca de ressaca amanhã.

- Não vai... - Quase implorou. No rosto uma expressão assustada, ele diria, e triste. O que a bebida não fazia? Quando ele imaginou que ela o impediria de ir embora com _aquele_ olhar, quando normalmente ela o enxotaria na primeira oportunidade, gritando impropérios? - Por favor?

Ponderou um pouco, mas optou por ficar mais um tempo - talvez o suficiente para fazê-la ir dormir, ou pelo menos parar de beber.

- Suigetsu, acha que eu sou feia? - Ela perguntou, subitamente, enquanto ele sentava de volta no sofá.

- Não. - Que tipo de pergunta sem contexto era aquela? Por acaso ela o achava com cara de espelho da Rainha má? Ele viu o rosto dela se iluminar temporariamente até que ele completasse o que estava em sua mente - Mas também não é bonita.

- Porra, Suigetsu! Dá pra parar de brincar e me dar uma resposta objetiva? - Impressão dele ou a voz dela saía cada vez mais enrolada? - E-eu só queria... Eu só queria não me sentir sozinha, sabe? Mas acho que sou feia demais para alguém me querer?

O rapaz suspirou e revirou os olhos enquanto se perguntava se o que estava ouvindo era o início de uma crise de choro típica de alguns bêbados. A alegria que antes ele vira parecia ter virado fumaça.

- Então é por isso que você está desse jeito? - Pareceu a conclusão mais lógica considerando toda a situação.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um tempo, olhando para a garrafa seca de vinho. Não queria responder àquela pergunta, que nem ela mesma sabia ao certo responder, e seus olhos não a ajudavam a se concentrar direito na pergunta, já que suas pálpebras pareciam mais pesadas que o normal.

- Ok, já chega por hoje. - Ele falou se levantando e estendendo uma mão para que ela se levantasse ao perceber que os olhos dela começaram a tentar, de forma exagerada, permanecerem abertos. - Hora de ir dormir. - Suigetsu franziu o cenho diante da ordem que ele dera, parecia até a mãe (ou, pior, a babá) da garota.

Karin deixou-se ser conduzida aos tropeções para o quarto, enquanto tentava inutilmente se manter em pé. Quando estava chegando ao quarto, o mundo pareceu girar com mais velocidade e ela precisou apoiar-se na parede do corredor para não cair de vez. Suigetsu olhou preocupado para a figura que tinha os olhos fechados e parecia cantarolar uma música antiga.

As bochechas levemente coradas por conta da bebida e a condição de dependência a deixavam bastante vulnerável, diferente da Karin forte e decidida que ele conhecia. Achou até que ela tinha alguma beleza escondida por trás dos óculos de armações grossas, mas se ela continuasse a beber daquele jeito, ela jamais poderia ser _efetivamente_ bonita - além de que aquilo mais prejudicava do que ajudava (faz _bem ao coração, _ela dissera... francamente!).

- Sabe, garota? A beleza não está na aparência, mas no que você tem por dentro. Então pare de bancar a tola. - Comentou sem esperar por uma resposta, enquanto ela ainda se mantinha encostada à parede.

- Suigetsu? - Murmurou de modo quase inaudível, enquanto passava os braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

- O que você tá fazendo? - Ele perguntou segurando na cintura dela, para que ela não apoiasse todo o peso só no pescoço dele. O cheiro inconfundível de álcool entrava pelas narinas dele mesclado com o aroma de lavanda que vinha dos cabelos (provavelmente recém-lavados) e ele praguejou baixinho por estar naquela situação.

- Eu não quero ficar sozinha... - Falou ainda de modo quase inaudível.

Antes que Suigetsu pronunciasse o que quer que estivesse planejando falar, ela o beijou. O gosto do vinho invadiu a boca dele assim que sentiu a língua de Karin em contato com a sua e ele correspondeu ao beijo, seguindo o ritmo que ela impunha - um tanto quanto _forte_... _ousado_...

Aos poucos, o beijo que começara de modo voluptuoso tornara-se delicado. Quando Karin voltou a encarar Suigetsu, tudo o que fez antes de dormir ali, abraçada a ele, foi dar-lhe um sorriso que ele não saberia definir bem.

O rapaz levou-a até o quarto, depositando-a na cama, e em seguida saiu. Apagou todas as luzes e usou a chave reserva - que ela escondia em uma gaveta na cozinha - para trancar a porta, levando-a consigo.

Enquanto ia para casa e sentia a brisa gélida da noite, ele sorriu.

Bêbados eram realmente imprevisíveis.

.

.

.

**

* * *

N/A: **E então? Será que Karin ainda terá algo para chamar de cabeça quando acordar? E o estômago dela estará intacto depois dessas boas doses de vinho? Ela suspirará de amores por Suigetsu (-q)? Ou ela o esganará por se aproveitar da situação? Hahaha.

Então, minha Suigetsu e Karin que vai ter, ao todo, quatro capítulos (se vai ter um epílogo eu não faço a menor ideia) - eu sei, não vai ser uma fic enooorme, mas eu quero ir dando um passo por vez, aumentando gradualmente o tamanho das minhas fics. A ideia eu tenho há algum tempo, mas só agora conseguir passar para o word. Não sei se ficou bom, tenho minhas dúvidas.

_* Nota para __alguém__, especificamente:_ A ideia inicial era de que essa fic fosse um presente (_você_ sabe do que eu estou falando), mas está bem atrasado (o quê? três meses? Quatro?) e não sei como andam as coisas. Pode ser que _você_ nem queria mais saber de Suigetsu&Karin, quem sabe? Mas avise se tiver gostado, que eu escrevo uma dedicatória lá em cima, q tal? Ela será sua se não for rejeitada [hahahahahahah].

E desculpem a Karin totalmente OOC - justificado é claro. E eu meio que a vejo assim (às vezes), tentando ser forte, mas com problemas internos que vez ou outra precisam ser liberados (a bebida foi a solução que ela encontrou dessa vez e ela acabou ficando um tanto quanto patética, admito). Próximos capítulos as coisas voltam ao normal (ou não). Espero que tenham gostado... **_Reviews?_**

**

* * *

*30 Cookies - Set: Inverno - Tema 19. Vinho**


	2. Arrependimento

_**II. Arrependimento**_

.

Karin acordou no dia seguinte, como era de se esperar, com a cabeça pesada e doendo, o estômago embrulhado e com a horrível sensação de que não deveria voltar a beber. Nunca mais, se possível.

Naquele dia, se ela pudesse, nem saía da cama.

Abriu os olhos com algum esforço e procurou os óculos na mesa de cabeceira, olhando em volta quando estava devidamente equipada a procura do relógio mais próximo. Precisava desesperadamente saber que horas eram por receio de ter dormido mais que vinte e quatro horas seguidas, mesmo que aquela necessidade não tivesse qualquer lógica.

Avistou o celular largado no chão da sala enquanto procurava cambaleante pelo apartamento.

_Domingo. Dez horas da manhã._

Suspirou. Tinha sorte de ainda ser final de semana, já que, caso contrário, teria que assistir a algumas aulas monótonas e fingir que prestava atenção a cada uma delas, quando tudo o que ela queria era ficar em casa e dormir. E depois teria que ir a um emprego de meio-período em que ela teria que fingir simpatia, quando queria que todos explodissem com suas perguntas idiotas e seus olhares irritantemente pervertidos.

Um ícone na tela do celular chamou a sua atenção, anunciando que havia uma mensagem nova e não lida.

"_Bom dia! Se a ressaca estiver muito ruim, você pode comer melancia. Isso vai ajudar._

_S."_

Karin revirou os olhos e apagou a mensagem. Aquele idiota! Quem raios iria comer melancia com um estômago _naquele_ estado? Aliás, quem iria comer qualquer coisa?

Ela andou até a cozinha e se forçou a tomar um copo com água apesar de achar que iria colocar tudo para fora em pouco tempo. Não se lembrava de ressacas anteriores, mas tinha certeza de que aquela era a pior.

Talvez, se álcool não fosse tão ofensivo ao estômago a ponto de irritá-lo daquela maneira, ela tinha certeza de que beberia mais. No entanto, aquilo era o inferno na Terra e ela se dedicaria - em um dia qualquer - a amaldiçoar o infeliz que um dia inventara esse veneno mortal.

Sentou-se no sofá em seguida e não pode deixar de notar os dois copos parcialmente preenchidos com vinho que estava na mesa de centro.

_Dois copos?_

Ela tinha certeza de ter bebido em um deles, mas o outro ela não lembrava exatamente de como fora parar ali.

E, agora que parava para pensar em acontecimentos estranhos, como Suigetsu sabia que ela estaria com uma ressaca mortal naquele dia. Justo naquela manhã de domingo?

Karin fechou os olhos e repetiu inúmeras vezes a frase "_não pode ter sido_" como um mantra. Talvez achasse que se repetisse em quantidade suficiente tudo não passasse de uma simples ilusão de sua cabeça.

Mas ela sabia que não era verdade e, quando parou de repetir seu mantra por um instante, tentou lembrar-se do que havia acontecido, curiosa.

Lembrava-se de ter bebido vinho, de ter desejado que alguém estivesse ali com ela, de ter enviado uma mensagem altamente confusa para Suigetsu (mas ela não lembrava o conteúdo exato), de algo parecido com uma discussão. Até que lembrava-se de muita coisa, mas ela tinha certeza de que ainda havia mais.

E se tinha um momento no qual ela deveria se arrepender com certeza aquele momento era agora, porque ela sabia que bêbados poderiam ser estúpidos e Suigetsu iria rir dela quando o encontrasse de novo seria uma realidade muito em breve. Por que sua "genial mente" inventara de beber para começo de conversa?

Quer dizer, havia muitos motivos para se beber, ela bem sabia. Já presenciara muitos porres alheios e seus respectivos motivos (muitos tão estranhos que ela tinha dúvidas se aquilo poderia ser considerado _realmente_ um motivo). Mas quem se embebedava por conta de uma correspondência? Um convite?

_**Estaremos reunindo toda a turma do colegial no endereço que está no verso deste cartão. Favor responder.**_

_**Contamos com a sua presença.**_

Quando vira o nome do remetente ela soubera do que se tratava o envelope azul que a esperava. Quando leu as palavras escritas, sentiu um nó se formar na garganta e as memórias da última vez em que vira Sasuke voltavam e a faziam reviver aquele momento. Não adiantava afastar as imagens pensando no quanto certas coisas poderiam ter mudado na aparência e no modo de pensar de cada um dos que convivera com ela. Aquele momento que ela renegara e afastara para o recôndito mais escondido de seu subconsciente parecia criar vida e atormentá-la.

"_Eu nunca prometi nada. Você precisa parar de ler aqueles romances irritantes."_

E todas as situações que ela vivera até então pareceram uma grande humilhação. Todas as tentativas de ser amável, todos os sorrisos, todas as coisas que ela fizera de boa vontade e também as que foram feitas a contragosto, tudo para agradar a _ele_. Em vão.

Karin prometera a si mesma que não iria mais chorar ou remoer o passado, mas naquele sábado à noite, quando descobrira o envelope, estava sendo particularmente difícil.

Então ela lembrara-se das ocasiões em que, quando ela era criança, a mãe bebia uma taça de vinho alegando que aquele era um bom sonífero. Karin só queria dormir e esquecer, porém as coisas saíram do controle quando o primeiro, o segundo e o terceiro copos não a deixaram, um pouco sequer, sonolenta.

Ela suspirou e decidiu aceitar que não poderia fazer nada para esquecer o passado (qualquer momento dele). Ademais, tinha problemas maiores com que se preocupar. Esticou-se e adormeceu no sofá, desejando que cabeça explodisse de uma vez para que pudesse parar de doer.

**X**

"_Então esse inferno continua..."_, ela pensou assim que acordou, uma hora e meia depois. A cabeça ainda doía e o estômago estava pior do que nunca.

Karin levantou-se sentindo que estava acabada. Precisava de alguma coisa - qualquer coisa - que pudesse fazer aquilo parar.

Procurou por um remédio para dor de cabeça em um dos armários, mas sua caixinha de remédios limitava-se a conter apenas um antiácido vencido há seis meses. Suspirou largando a caixa em algum lugar. Era aquele o preço a se pagar pelo desleixo.

Abriu a geladeira para pegar mais um pouco de água e observou o pedaço de melancia que parecia um pouco esquecido em sua geladeira. Analisou por alguns segundos os prós e os contras de seguir a orientação daquele idiota, mas a verdade é que ela não tinha nada a perder e, se é que poderia colocar nesses termos, ela sentia um pouco de fome camuflada atrás daquela sensação incomoda no estômago.

Sentou-se no chão da sala, com as costas apoiadas no sofá. A garrafa com água ficara na mesa de centro, no lugar que antes os copos de vinho ocupavam. O pedaço de melancia estava em suas mãos. A primeira mordida não demorou a vir. Mas foi temerosa, lenta, forçada.

A fruta desceu pelo seu esôfago dando-lhe algum alívio e, ao sentir que a melancia caíra em seu estômago, ela notou o quanto estava com fome. Os pedaços seguintes da fruta vieram de maneira mais fácil, um tanto quanto ávida, aliviando aos poucos o interior irritado pelo álcool.

Não que ela tenha sido curada absolutamente, porque sua cabeça ainda doía e seu estômago ainda não estava completamente recuperado, mas já era alguma coisa.

Reconhecia que aquele bastardo infeliz estava certo e sabia que teria que agradecê-lo em algum momento, mas tentou adiar aquilo o máximo possível. Não iria admitir para ele que seguira um de seus conselhos idiotas (bem, não tão idiota assim). Seria como admitir que ele tinha _alguma _inteligência e conhecimento a mais, quase o mesmo que admitir uma derrota. E ela não admitiria.

Organizou o pequeno apartamento, assistiu a programas aleatórios na televisão, sem ter qualquer real interesse em ver o que passava. E quando a noite enfim chegou, quando Karin estava prestes a ir dormir, ela pegou o celular e digitou um simples "_obrigada_".

Ela quase enviou a mensagem, mas desistiu de última hora. Não queria admitir ainda.

**X**

Suigetsu sempre fora um idiota sarcástico e aparentemente sem coração, que adorava atormentá-la por motivos completamente obscuros, fazendo-a até acreditar certa vez que fazia tudo aquilo por ciúmes de Sasuke.

Karin e Suigetsu discutiram por incontáveis vezes desde que se conheceram, pelos mais diversos motivos, indo desde uma discussão porque ele estava trapaceando em uma aposta boba para ver quem comia mais doces até discussões por ele ter tentado arruinar todo o trabalho que ela tivera em preparar uma festa de aniversário legal para si mesma, colocando entre os seus presentes uma caixa contendo várias borboletas. E ele sabia do medo _irracional_ que ela tinha por borboletas.

Ele sempre fora cínico também. Era simplesmente odioso ver o modo como sorria quando uma de suas pequenas armações era descoberta, como quando ela descobrira que ele estava envolvido no incidente das borboletas e o _dito cujo_ (como se referira a ele durante a investigação do caso) simplesmente dera de ombros, alegando que achava que ela iria gostar de ver as cores que aquelas em especial possuíam.

E era um tanto quanto impossível esquecer todas aquelas coisas, Karin sabia. Ela nunca esqueceria todas as coisas relacionadas a ele por um único motivo: parecia que ele sempre estava por perto para fazê-la lembrar.

Mas não era de se surpreender que ele tivesse aparecido justamente quando ela decidira que iria embora sem nem entrar naquele lugar.

- Olá. - Ele a cumprimentou. - Sentiu minha falta?

Ela se voltou para olhá-lo e o sorriso cínico de sempre estava lá, anunciando que sempre a estaria perturbando - mesmo que parecesse "presunção" de sua parte acreditar que ele _sempre _a irritaria, como se a perseguisse.

- Não me diga que está indo embora com o rabinho entre as pernas! Eu pensei que você gostaria de rever _Sasuke-kun_. - Ela revirou os olhos diante do tom usado para pronunciar o nome do Uchiha.

Karin pensara no convite que recebera durante toda a semana. Ela até pensara que poderia esquecer esse pequeno detalhe enquanto dedicava-se exclusivamente a trabalhar e estudar, mas a verdade é que ela não conseguira, usava os intervalos que deveriam ser dedicados a sua alimentação para ponderar sobre a situação.

Não confirmara a presença, porque não cogitava mesmo aparecer naquele lugar, mas seguiu um impulso de ir até lá, decisão de última hora.

Suas pernas se moviam para o local indicado no cartão de forma quase automática. Sua mente pensara e repensara, procurando motivos que pudessem ser fortes o suficiente para que ela continuasse seguindo em frente, no entanto ela não achara nenhum e suas pernas continuavam andando e andando, sem tencionar voltar.

Ficara parada na frente do hotel e, quando por fim decidira ir embora, ele aparecera.

- Eu só estava de passagem, não estava interessada nessa reunião inútil mesmo... - Respondera virando-se e voltando a andar.

- Estava indo para casa? - Ela notou que ele a seguia e não respondeu. - É impressão minha ou você está me evitando? Porque, se for, essa definitivamente não é você.

Karin quase parou de andar quando ouviu as palavras dele. Queria gritar para que ele a deixasse em paz, que não tinha problema nenhum em evitá-lo, principalmente quando ela sequer sabia o que dissera para ele quando estivera bêbada, e que não era da conta dele se ela não queria vê-lo. Mas a vontade para fazer o que pensava não existia e talvez, se ela só tentasse parecer indiferente, ele a deixasse em paz.

- Por que eu me daria ao trabalho de fazer isso? Você é tão insignificante que sequer tem qualquer influência na minha vida e acha que eu vou me dignar a evitá-lo? Até parece...

Ele estava do lado dela agora. E ficou em silêncio por um tempo, durante o qual Karin sentiu-se satisfeita consigo mesma.

- A melancia funcionou? - Suigetsu perguntou, subitamente. E a lembrança da melancia a fez relembrar do fim de semana anterior.

- Tch.

- Um "obrigada pela dica" seria muito bem-vindo. Se formos considerar as condições em que você estava, provavelmente você não conseguiu levantar sua cabeça do travesseiro de tão pesada e seu estômago devia estar uma maravilha. - Sorriu tentando imaginar o quanto ela deveria ter se sentido mal. Talvez ela aprendesse a não fazer coisas (e a não exagerar) com as quais não estava acostumada.

- Não é da sua conta.

- Definitivamente.

- E foi tudo culpa do vinho... - Karin murmurou, como se aquelas palavras resolvessem todos os problemas e pudessem acabar com o arrependimento que a corroera na última semana.

- Não que eu ache que você deva fazer esse tipo de coisas mais vezes, mas até que você fica simpática quando está ébria. - Sorriu.

- Você não deveria estar naquela reunião em vez de estar me atormentando? - Mudou de assunto, tentando ignorar o comentário de Suigetsu sobre o seu humor e dando-se conta de que bêbados são patéticos.

- Oh, uma reunião de um bando de pessoas que eu não quero ver com certeza não é o melhor lugar para eu estar agora. - Ele fingiu uma importância que absolutamente não tinha e Karin sorriu.

- E me acompanhar é algo mais digno de sua dedicação, _monsieur_? - Ela brincou tentando usar um falso e exagerado sotaque francês.

- _Oui, mademoiselle_! Eu não poderia deixar uma dama ir embora sozinha, mesmo que essa dama esteja mais para um cara durão na maioria das vezes. - Foi socado no braço por seu comentário maldoso.

- Não seja idiota, seu idiota!

- Uh, muito ameaçador a repetição dos termos na sua sentença, indicando sua total falta de criatividade. Parabéns.

- Não enche. - Bufou, nitidamente irritada pelos comentários sarcásticos.

- Você está fugindo não está?

- Eu realmente não sei do que você está falando. - Tentou por um fim naquela conversa que já a estava cansando.

- Você não é de fugir, e isso é inegável, mas dessa vez você está fazendo. Você não veio até aqui por estar realmente só de passagem. E o vinho não vai te ajudar, nem qualquer outra bebida alcoólica. Então, só encare os fatos e tente dar um passo por vez, certo?

- Você está me dando medo. - Brincou. - Desde quando você liga?

- Pode não parecer, mas eu sempre ligo. - Ele comentou, dando de ombros, como se não fosse nada de mais se preocupar com alguém que ele sempre procurava irritar.

- Sei. E eu sou uma ruiva de farmácia. - Karin riu.

- Você está destruindo os sonhos daquelas suas colegas de trabalho que juram que você é uma piranha que quer ser ruiva de qualquer jeito. - Suigetsu retribuiu o sorriso, mas Karin viu que ele estivera falando sério, apesar do tom brincalhão de seu comentário. - Vejo você depois. Cuide-se, garota tola! - Despediu-se quando já não era possível acompanhá-la, devido aos diferentes caminhos que conduziam às suas respectivas moradias.

A garota suspirou quando ficara sozinha.

Eles continuavam os mesmos de sempre. O chato Suigetsu, a rude Karin e uma relação tortuosa de amizade.

Porque Suigetsu poderia ser inconveniente, impossível, irônico, irritante, estúpido, mas ele se importava com ela, do modo dele. Afinal, eles ainda eram amigos.

E aquilo fazia o coração de Karin se comprimir um pouco. Desde sempre.

.

.

.

**

* * *

N/A.:** Ae, apareci com o capítulo dois! Era para eu tê-lo publicado semana passada, mas estive doente que não conseguia nem passar meia hora no computador. E isso é torturante para alguém que, quando pode, passa horas. As atualizações vão ser mais rápidas agora (porque, enfim, eu tenho o capítulo três até a metade e o quarto esquematizado, embora não consiga me decidir como fazer o desfecho)...

Sobre o capítulo. Espero que esteja explicado o lance da embriaguez. E a melancia foi totalmente acidental, porque eu sei que acabou virando um clichê colocar melancia e tals... (O que aconteceu foi que eu estive procurando bons remédios naturais para ressaca e acabei encontrando isso em um site e decidi colocar na fic. Só me dei conta do que estava acontecendo quando já era tarde demais, então eu deixei).

Faz tempo que não escrevo com esses dois, então espero que não tenha ficado OOC demais (de novo).

Agradeço aos comentários. Fizeram meu dia mais feliz e blá blá blá. E não, eu não estou banalizando comentários nem nada, mas isso é uma coisa que todo mundo já sabe, que reviews deixam autores felizes e saltitantes -q. 8D

Respondendo algumas coisas: espero que a bebedeira esteja explicada (tenho a impressão de já ter dito antes, enfim...) e não exatamente um porre de bebida diferente por capítulo, porque eu quero trabalhar também os depois (o melhor de tudo é ter que arcar com as consequências da bebida hahahah - ou não). E adooro cara de pau feelings. Vamos ver se as coisas continuam assim até o final. xD (brincadeira).

É isso. E eu estou com (muito) sono, então nem vou ler que abobrinhas eu escrevi nessa nota.


	3. Noite do Vinho II

_**III. Noite do Vinho II**_

.

Suigetsu sentiu a sensação de _déjà vu_ quando bateu três vezes na porta e esperou por alguns segundos que alguém a atendesse naquele sábado à noite.

"_A fada azul diz que você precisa se divertir mais..."_, fora a mensagem que recebera naquela noite. Não diferia muita da mensagem que recebera da mesma pessoa há duas semanas: as duas falavam de coisas completamente absurdas, considerando o fato de que fada azul e unicórnios alados que soltam rastro de arco-íris são criaturas que só existem em um mundo fantasioso.

Como não tivera resposta para as batidas, abriu a porta com a chave que ainda estava em sua posse e se deparou com Karin jogada no sofá, olhando pensativamente para o teto.

- Olá. - Cumprimentou sentando-se no sofá sem receber qualquer resposta. - Qual o problema da vez?

- Nenhum em especial. - Ela deu de ombros.

- Então por conta de "nenhum problema em especial" prefere se embriagar de vez em quando durante toda a sua vida? Isso parece realmente promissor. - Falou com um sorriso irônico no rosto, pensando em quão absurda era aquela hipótese.

- Até seria... sabe, eu não comecei a me embriagar hoje e há duas semanas por querer... - Displicentemente ela comentou, mas ela queria deixar isso bem claro.

- Ah, é? E com base em que você pode dizer algo desse tipo? Você é só uma garota ruiva e bêbada.

- Tch. Com base em mim mesma. Da outra vez eu só estava chateada com aquele lance da reunião e triste... E me sentindo sozinha. - Ela sorriu de si mesma ao lembrar-se da situação.

- Certo, e então?

- Eu não conseguia dormir e achei que vinho fosse uma boa saída.

- Você só pode estar brincando. - Suigetsu riu sem acreditar no que ela dizia. Ela só podia ter algum tipo de problema na cabeça se embriagava-se daquele modo apenas por não conseguir dormir.

- Não estou, não. A minha mãe bebia vinho antes de dormir e dizia que isso ajudava. Então eu bebi vinho, oras. - Era tão óbvio para ela a conexão entre aquilo tudo.

- E não conseguiu parar depois do primeiro gole ou o quê? Isso é coisa de alcoólatra.

- Eu não senti que já estivesse com sono e pensei que se bebesse mais poderia ajudar. Tudo culpa do vinho, como pode constatar. Não que eu seja realmente alcoólatra. - Explicou-se aproveitando para deixar claro que ela não tinha problema com bebida. Se ele falasse sobre problemas de insônia, certamente seria o caso dela, mas com álcool?

Não.

- Sei. E dessa vez? Problemas para dormir de novo?

- Isso.

- Mas antes disso deve ter tido alguma coisa que não a deixava dormir...

- É.

- _E como se sente com relação a isso?_ - Ele revirou os olhos imaginando-se como algum tipo de psicólogo mal pago e com sérios problemas para sair da condição em que está. - Sério, Karin, eu não vou ficar aqui a noite toda se quer saber, e não quero bancar o seu psicólogo.

- Mas não vai embora porque quer conversar comigo enquanto estou bêbada.

- É uma opção. Não para saber o que você sente com relação a determinadas coisas, mas para aproveitar que você não está tão rabugenta.

- Como sabe que não estou tão rabugenta?

- A bebida da outra vez a deixou mais alegre. Parecia até que alienígenas invadiram a Terra e te trocaram por uma versão mais moderna, com dispositivo de simpatia e felicidade. É a mesma coisa hoje. - Ele via o sorriso que ela tinha estampado no rosto de forma quase permanente e sentia como se não a conhecesse, mesmo que gostasse de vê-la sorrir.

- E quem disse que eu não sou simpática e feliz?

- Você não é, encare os fatos.

- Ok, senhor-sabe-tudo. Mas eu ainda digo que sou feliz.

- Tudo bem se você quer insistir nisso, eu não sou ninguém para negar. - Acomodou-se melhor no sofá e deixou milhares de coisas não ditas no ar. Principalmente o fato de que ela acabara de dizer que se sentia sozinha (e ele entendia que alguém que bebe porque se sente só, provavelmente não é por felicidade).

- E você? - Ela perguntou com algum interesse, observando-o de soslaio curiosa para saber a resposta.

- O quê? - Suigetsu perguntou com o cenho franzido, sem entender a que ela se referia, mas tendo uma vaga noção do que ela queria saber.

- É feliz? E só para constar, você não é simpático. - Karin falou irritada por ver o modo rude como ele perguntara.

- Ótimo, falta simpatia para nós dois. E o Sasuke? Pensei que sua felicidade girava em torno dele. - Ela não precisava que ele tocasse no nome do Sasuke, ela não queria saber dele e Suigetsu deveria saber disso. Era sempre assim, essa peste (como chamava-o às vezes) fazia de tudo para provocá-la, irritá-la e ela caía sempre, mesmo que estivesse bêbada. Mas ele não respondera à pergunta dela, o que dava algum caminho para ela conduzir a conversa e que não seguisse a direção "Sasuke".

- Ei! Você não respondeu minha pergunta!

- Eu te fiz uma pergunta também e você está fugindo do assunto. - Como se ele tivesse algum direito! Ela perguntara primeiro!

Olhou para ele com reprovação e cruzou os braços, esperando uma resposta, contudo o que conseguira fora um sorriso sardônico vindo de Suigetsu e um desconforto que ela queria que fosse embora.

- Minha vida não gira em torno do Sasuke. Pelo menos acho que não mais. - Pronto. Estava dito. Externalizado. O pensamento que ela tanto remoera em sua mente, desejando que fosse real, agora era até palpável.

- Já achou outra pessoa para colocar na sua vida?

- Eu ainda tenho uma pergunta que você não respondeu... - Ela sorriu vitoriosa. Não pensava com precisão e não queria pensar no que Suigetsu perguntara, ela não queria deixar-se levar por qualquer sentimento de vazio. E responder àquela pergunta seria admitir que ela tinha um espaço que deveria preencher.

- E por que você está insistindo nela?

- Porque você está fugindo do assunto e não custa nada respondê-la.

Ele se encararam por um tempo. Karin ainda tinha um sorriso nos lábios, feliz por tê-lo contra a parede, embora não entendesse a relutância dele em responder a uma simples pergunta sobre felicidade. Bastava dizer um "não" ou um "sim" e tudo estaria acabado. Não que ela soubesse o que fazer depois, mas ter uma resposta já seria alguma coisa.

- Eu sou feliz. - Ele falou e olhou contrariado para qualquer outro lugar que não o resto dela.

- Você parece um garotinho emburrado depois que a mãe dá um sermão. - Gargalhou, divertindo-se com o que uma pergunta poderia fazer na expressão facial de alguém.

- Bela comparação. - Ele suspirou sem encará-la.

Agora seria deixado em paz? Ele desejava que sim, que a conversa prosseguisse por assuntos menos pessoais e mais divertidos. Karin poderia ser simpática quando bebia, mas daquela vez ela parecia um pouco mais _esperta_.

- Eu sei, eu sou boa nisso. - Cruzou os braços e sorriu como quem se acha importante, parando para observar com atenção o rosto do amigo que agora olhava para um porta-retratos. - Suigetsu?

- O quê? - Ele virou-se para encará-la e já não encontrou o mesmo sorriso de antes. Os olhos tinham algo de preocupação e Suigetsu não entendia a que se devia aquela mudança tão repentina.

- Algo te preocupa e eu sei bem disso. Posso ver com perfeição.

- Sei, e eu sou realmente um psicólogo. - Suigetsu revirou os olhos e sorriu, como se quisesse convencê-la de que ela estava errada, enxergando demais ou imaginando coisas por conta da bebida (o que ela deveria pensar não importava, na verdade, e sim a finalidade do gesto).

- Vamos lá, conte o que aconteceu! - Ela insistiu. - Só eu sei o quanto preciso de uma fofoca. - Comentou mais para si mesma que para Suigetsu, murmurando as palavras, mas ele a ouvira.

- Fala sério, Karin, você não acha que tem algo mais importante para fazer, não? Como viver a sua vida por exemplo.

Ela podia sentir que ele já estava ficando irritado e aquilo era bom. Sempre fora divertido fazê-lo perder a paciência, algo de que ela gostava e que não a fazia sentir um ódio mortal por ele, afinal, se ela o irritava, ele também não era lá uma flor de gentileza e bondade. E devolver na mesma moeda era uma filosofia que ela dotava em certos casos mais precisamente com Suigetsu e alguns pequenos detalhes que exisitiam naquela amizade).

- Saber dos problemas dos outros às vezes ajuda a você ver que sua vida não é uma merda completa. - Respondeu como se aquela fosse a resposta ideal para a situação.

- Mas você acabou de dizer que era feliz. - Ele rebateu adiando um pouco mais o momento fatídico. Se ele desse sorte, ela o esqueceria completamente em pouco tempo.

Diante das palavras de Suigetsu, Karin procurou disfarçar o quanto pode. Gargalhou, sorriu nervosamente, murmurou palavras que ele não entendeu - provavelmente explicações esfarrapadas, maldições irredimíveis, pedidos a kami-sama para que a tirasse dessa, ele não sabia - mas logo ela estava com um brilho nos olhos e uma saída na ponta da língua.

- Não me lembro de nada disso.

Suigetsu revirou os olhos mais uma vez, aparentando impaciência e mau-humor. Sabia que Karin podia ser uma dissimulada, mas aquela não era um bom momento - pelo menos para ele - para tanta dissimulação.

- Oh, claro, a bebida já está fazendo seu efeito amnésico, como sempre. - Ela sorria para ele.

- E então? Vai me contar? - Ela estava ansiosa. Ele não lembrava de vê-la assim nos últimos tempos.

- Não.

- Você fez algo de errado, certo?

- N-não é da sua conta.

- Você gaguejou, eu não acredito! - Ela sorriu e bateu palmas. As coisas ficavam cada vez mais divertidas, decidiu. - Quando eu ia imaginar que o Suigetsu-coisinha-à-toa ia gaguejar! E na minha frente. - Ela fez pose de quem se acha um pouco (muito) superior, como se fosse a experiente e Suigetsu um adolescente precisando de conselhos.

- Ora, cale-se.

- E então? Tem relação com alguma garota, estou certa? Ela te deu um pé na bunda? - Na mente dela só podia significar aquilo, porque, se era sobre qualquer outra coisa, ele não hesitava tanto em contar.

- Não exatamente. - _Não exatamente_. Como pode isso? Ele por acaso estava querendo dizer que era gay? Ou será que se referia ao pé na bunda?

Ele levara mesmo um pé na bunda?

- Oh, mas _ela_ deveria ter deixado isso bem claro, que não queria mais te ver, eu quero dizer... - Frisou o "ela", tentando ver se aquilo causava alguma reação estranha que pudesse significar a presença de um _ele_ em vez de _ela._

- Ela não pôde. - Bom, não era um "ele", pelo menos aparentemente. E, ok, aquilo estava parecendo um pouco confuso. O que ele fizera? Por acaso a atacara e ela desmaiara ou algo assim? Ou ele a tinha matado? Sua mente especulava de uma forma que ela poderia considerar absurda.

Se não estivesse _levemente_ embriagada.

- Por quê?

- Porque ela estava bêbada e dormiu assim que... - Deteve-se por um momento, pensando se deveria ou não continuar. Mas no momento em que se calara, vira-se incapaz de acrescentar qualquer outra coisa à informação inacabada que ele dera a ela.

- Assim que...? - Procurou estimulá-lo a contar, satisfeita pelo início. Quer dizer, ele pelo menos começara a se abrir com ela sobre aquele assunto tão secreto. Já era alguma coisa.

- Esquece.

- Mas é terrivelmente difícil... Sabe? É como colocar uma música para tocar e interrompê-la bem no meio. Você vai ficar com ela na sua cabeça por horas. - Lembrou-se do que assistira na televisão um dia e do teste que realizara (em pouco tempo a música escolhida já a deixava irritada).

- Eu não vou te contar. Não adianta. E eu tenho que ir. - Levantou-se e andou em direção à porta.

- Ah, não, logo agora que eu posso conseguir uma boa história da qual eu vou poder rir quando você estiver me chateando? - Segurou-o pelo braço, impedindo que ele fosse embora sem terminar de revelar tudo o que o perturbava, falando com um tom de voz que chegava bem próximo ao tom que usava quando queria fazer algúem acreditar que elea estava choramingando.

- Você não vai rir se souber a verdade. - Ele falou aborrecido pela insistência com que ela tratava o assunto, querendo sempre saber mais e mais, independente do que ele sentia (porque ele não se sentia bem sobre isso).

- Mas é claro que sim! É até a oportunidade perfeita: o tão convencido Suigetsu com problemas amorosos. Uma garota que deu um pé na bunda dele, porque ele fez algo errado, e então ele passa semanas e semanas depressivo... Cômico.

Karin tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto. Talvez ela realmente estivesse rindo - e disposta a rir futuramente - da expressão de palhaço que ele deveria ter na face, ou talvez ela procurava ajudá-lo - do jeito dela, quem sabe? - a rir de uma situação ruim do passado. Mas aquilo não importou para Suigetsu naquele momento. Ele já estava irritado o suficiente para não medir mais as consequências de seus atos. Foi então que ele acabou revelando tudo.

- Você não vai rir da minha cara, sua idiota, porque a garota era você, droga! - Retirou o braço das mãos que ainda o seguravam e amaldiçoou-se por ceder tão fácil. Mas ela já o estava irritando a tanto tempo...

Péssima ideia ter ido ali naquele dia.

- O que você está falando? - Ela estava confusa. Não sabia de nada daquilo do que ele falava.

- Que você me beijou e por algum distúrbio nessa minha cabeça oca, como você costuma dizer, eu correspondi. E eu me arrependo disso! - Praticamente cuspiu as palavras na direção dela com desprezo.

Karin sentiu o estômago revirar um pouco e desejou que o Suigetsu que ela sempre conhecera estivesse ali, do lado dela. Sera pedir demais que o Suigetsu sarcástico, brincalhão e idiota de sempre estivesse ali?

- Eu não acredito nisso. Eu? Eu o beijei? E você correspondeu, mas se arrepende? Ok, onde está a risada e as pessoas gritando que isso é uma pegadinha? - Ele não a encarou ou respondeu. Deixou que o silêncio fosse o suficiente para assinalar a confirmação da informação que ele acabara de soltar.

Ela esperou pacientemente por uma confirmação expressa, uma explicação, um pedido de desculpas - provavelmente isso não aconteceria, mas não custava sonhar - ou o que quer que fosse que acabasse com aquela situação constrangedora e estranha.

Contudo a sua risada morreu no momento em que percebeu que nada do que ela esperava viria. Ela só conseguia pensar que seu estômago devia parar de reclamar - e que ela deveria parar de beber também. Além disso, certas implicações começaram a passar por sua mente. Isso a estava deixando aborrecida.

- Ah, não! E eu nem sei pelo quê exatamente eu fico furiosa! Se é por eu ter beijado você, se por você ter correspondido mesmo sabendo que eu estava bêbada, ou se é por você estar arrependido... Isso faz eu me sentir rejeitada de novo e usada e... Eu não queria que as coisas acabassem assim entre a gente, porque você é meu amigo, caramba! É você é a pessoa que recebe minhas mensagens bêbadas, porque eu não tenho para quem mais enviá-las...

Então Suigetsu respirou lentamente. E sorriu das palavras que ela disse.

- Você acha que está realmente furiosa por eu estar arrependido? Interessante...

- Vá se danar! - Ela andava de um lado para o outro, mordendo a unha do polegar sem realmente roê-la, enquanto pensava.

Ele realmente queria ter ido embora, mas já que agora era Karin quem estava possessa, talvez não fosse má ideia acalmá-la um pouco. Só para o caso de ela querer fazer alguma loucura.

- Veja pelo lado bom, talvez você não se lembre disso amanhã. - Ela parou para encará-lo com uma das mãos sobre a cintura e ódio no olhar. - E o Sasuke é um gay sem coração. Além disso, eu vou continuar recebendo suas mensagens bêbadas se você ainda quiser enviá-las para mim, porque não é o fim do mundo, embora eu saiba que a sua mente costuma exagerar as coisas... - E embora ele estivesse arrependido, ele quis dizer, mas achou que não devia mais comentar sobre aquilo.

- É sempre assim, não é? - Ela suspirou, achando divertido o fato de ele ter dito que Sasuke era um gay sem coração só para fazê-la se sentir melhor (ou talvez estivesse falando a verdade) - Você pode ter sido incrivelmente estúpido comigo, mas em algum momento você vai me dizer algo que vai me fazer sentir melhor. E eu odeio isso em você, seu bastardo! Aliás, eu realmente te odeio!

- Eu sei. É por isso que somos pessoas tão maduras e com uma amizade tão... "comum". Também odeio você, garota tola... - Ele sorriu. - E não beba mais, por favor.

Não fazia a menor ideia de como as coisas iriam acabar, mas pelo menos ali, naquele momento, nada parecia mais tão ruim.

* * *

**N/A.:** É. O. Seguinte. Vou pedir, mais uma vez, mil desculpas pela demora. É que com as provas, com as viagens da Semana Santa e uma viagem que eu fiz para um Congresso meu tempo ficou tão reduzido que eu mal tive tempo de continuar essa fic (e de ver Reborn, e de ver Kyo Kara Maou, e ler One Piece e tudo o mais que eu normalmente faço). O que tive tempo de fazer foi escrever umas ficlets à mão, acho, quando tinha um tempo livre. Revisar essa fic que era bom, nada.

Mas eu etou aqui õ/

Então, espero que o capítulo tenha sido legalzinho, pelo menos. ;_;

O último capítulo será o último, então eu acho que vocês não vão ter que me aturar por muito mais tempo.

Até lá, então.


End file.
